Jungle Fever
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: From the wreckage of a plan four babies are the only one's left. The island's inhabitance raise them as family. Now, newcomers or Out-Worlds have arrived, and with it powerful…plague?


Me: I know this chapter will sound strange compared to my other stories. That's because I typed this some time at the beginning of this the year, and it's just been sitting in its fold. So, might as well see what you all think of it. Also, the grammar here, again it's a few months old and I **HAVE** improved since, it shitty. I might or might not go back and revamp it. All depends if I'm up for it. But the future chapters will be better worded and such.

Star: Neko-mommy does not own anything related to YuGiOh. All rights reserved to Kazuki Takahashi! Neko-mommy owns nothing by the idea and plot of this story!

~Feline Talk~

-Canine Talk-

{Snake Talk}

[Monkey Talk]

(Rodent Talk)

\-Elephant Talk-/

(~Bear Talk~)

/{Bird Talk}\

x.x.x.x.x

Hoots, caws, squawks and roars; ripping, tearing, snaps and then- explosion!

The sounds of small items and material zipping this way and that buzzed through the air as the roar of the flames thundered.

Boom!

Another explosion within the wreckage. More debris erupted, flying about, scaring nearby greenery and upturning chunks of earth. The flames licked as the treetop leaves, yearning to consume them, to grow bigger, stronger. Yet the leaves protested the red-tongued destroyer with there glossy coat of moisture.

Time pasted until the skies blue bleed reds and oranges, the bright sun taking his journey to slumber. It was then the raging fires admitted defeat and hissed back to there own world, leaving behind the instrument of there summoned creator; scorched, cindered, melted and broken.

Metal hung and craned like dead spiders' legs. The tips red with anger. Small embers still lit aglow, but in whole it was all charred in ash and steam.

Being the creatures of curiosity she was, a young tiger, about the size of a horse tentatively padded out of the shadows. It's shimmering sky-blue gaze alit with both terror and immense wonder.

(~"Kisara, get back here this instant!"~) came the powerful growl of a monstrous figure that refused to leave the shadows. His gray eyes narrowing.

The young tigress named Kisara though ignored the beast and continued forward. A few more paw-step then, she froze. Eyes wide, ears picked forward and sniffing.

\-"Kisara, what is it?-/

Kisara hearing the elder elephant speak twitched her tail in response as well as to the rest of was animal audience. Slowly, paw-by-paw the tiger crept closer and closer to a pile of small metal plates. Her eyes focused on the plates for only a moment before the voice she heard before sounded again. It sounded like…whimpering?

Lifting her paw to removed the plates the tigress leapt by with a startled growl. Instantly seven other, and rather abnormally large, animals rushed to the tigers' side.

-"Kisara what is it? What's wrong?"- Came the frantic barking of a wolf. The moment the animals got to her side though all six frozen in place. Dreaded shock place and clear as day. For Kisara had leaned forward to retrieve what she found, and what she pulled back revealing it, in her jaws she gently grasped that of human baby by the dipper.

-"In the name of the Three Kings, Kisara what are you doing? That is a man-cub!"- the wolf rasped.

~"But he is but a cub. No threat to us."~

["And who's to say he will not grow to be like that of he's kind?"] grunted a male gorilla.

~"Me!"~ the tigress roared, startling the other animals.

("Kisara, please thinking about this. He's harmless now, and you could give him all the love any cub would want, but in the end he's still a man-cub.") pleaded a female weasel.

{It will never be trusted.} came the vicious hiss of a snake.

Kisara hissed threateningly at the rodent. ~"A cub is still a cub no matter the spices! Or have you all forgotten Akefia!~" Icy silence fell over the animals. Looks of grief and nightmarish horror bursting to life in there eyes. The tigress huffed a snort in reply. ~"I though so. I will not leave this cub on his own." Her soft blue gaze hardened. "And I suggest you help me look around for any other survivors."~

With that Kisara turned, caring the small human child oh so gently in her jaws as her and the other animal scoured the wreckage for any other traces of life.

It just so happens that there were three other survivors, all man-cubs. It took some times but in the end and agreement was arranged. Kisara would keep the one she found, her panther friend would assist.

The wolves and bears would care of the one with sun-ray fur on it's head. The monkeys and snake agreed to raise the man-cub with dirt-colored skin and sand colored head-fur. Leaving the Elephants and Rodents with the man-cub with white head-fur and moon-pale skin.

It was also agreed the man-cubs would know of each other to become friends. In this it would avoid any unnecessary conflict that could arise.

Time went on, season on after season change. Many sun's rose and moons fell. Life was…interesting to say the least for the animals. But after seventy-two seasons past the day finally came where nothing would ever be the same


End file.
